1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical member set and a solid-state imaging element which uses the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of types of optical devices has increased greatly, most of which have a structure which forms a low refractive index film with an antireflection property on a surface of an optical mechanism. Without being limited to those with a flat surface shape, examples of the optical mechanisms include brightness improving lenses or diffusing lenses of a backlight for a liquid crystal, Fresnel lenses or lenticular lenses which are used in screens for video projection televisions, microlenses, and the like. In such devices, the desired geometric optical performance is obtained by forming a microstructure using mainly resin material, and a low refractive index film is normally formed in a shape which conforms to the microstructure body surface of the above in order to further grant an antireflection property.
Among these, research and development relating to the materials and structure of the microlens units which are used in solid-state imaging elements is being vigorously pursued (for example, refer to JP2006-186295A, JP2006-98985A, and JP2007-119744A). In the background, along with the progression of the miniaturization of solid-state imaging elements, there is a demand for higher performances for realizing efficient light collection. Particularly in recent years, the size of single pixels has been greatly reduced along with an increase in the number of pixels. In addition, in order to create many more devices by a single instance of manufacturing, the size of the wafers which are used has also been increased. In response to this background, improving the manufacturing quality and product quality of microlens units is becoming increasingly important.